Pierre the Mime King
:You people have no appreciation for the subtle art of pantomime. I pity you." :''-Pierre The Mime King'' Background Pierre The Mime King was a world renown mime publicly and secretly the leader of a group of mime assassins for hire. In the mime tradition, Pierre wears white pain face makeup with the mime markings. While his public persona was a tall intimidating figure in a long trench coat and a red scarf, this was just a facade used to hide his small stature. While wearing the trench coat, Pierre would travel by a hidden Unicycle to make him appear taller. Equipment Pierre's weapon of choice is the thrown dagger. He also used Telephone Bugs to spy on Cate Archer and Dr. Schenker. After his trench coat was removed, he discarded his unicycle. Pantomime Pierre called Pantomime a sacred art. He encouraged the members of his mime troop to honor it while performing. Technique is impressive, artistry is interesting. Pierre encouraged his mimes to be interesting as it stands the test of time. He was very strict about several acts inducing rope pulls (begin with the right hand only) and walking against the wind (don't be understated). Pierre would threaten punishments (sometimes severe) if the mimes did not perform adequately. Pierre had studied the pantomime art from Deveraux. Pierre's traveling mime group is called La Troupe Puissant Du Nain and the group used their show as a cover for their assassin assignments. Contract on Cate Archer Dmitrij Volkov, upset that Isako failed to kill Archer, hired Pierre and his mimes to finish the job. Pierre was very impressed with the Lava at H.A.R.M. Headquarters, but was very enthusiastic to meet Volkov. Pierre tracked Archer to Calcutta, India. There he killed Kamal Khubchandani's contact just before the Calcutta Police arrived. This caused complications for Archer and Magnus Armstrong as they were suspected for the murder. After Archer had stolen information on Project: Omega, Pierre trapped Archer and Armstrong in a glass box. Before the death trap could be completed, the duo escapes. Pierre then sent his Mimes after the pair. After Archer fights her way past the Mimes and frees a trapped Armstrong, the duo find Pierre arguing with Anoop Banerjee. When Pierre "walks" away from his confrontation with Banerjee, Armstrong attempts to grab him. Pierre slips out of his trench coat revealing that he is a midget on a unicycle. Archer and Armstrong give chase using a Tricycle, but are unable to catch up to the fleeing Pierre. As Archer is working with Dr. Schenker on coming up with a weapon to combat the H.A.R.M. Super Soldiers, Pierre's Mimes attack UNITY Headquarters in an attempt to blow it up. Luckily Archer is able to fight them off and disarm all Explosives. As Archer and Dr. Schenker are discussing plans to rescue the now captured Armstrong, Pierre is able to overhear the conversation via a telephone bug. After Archer leaves UNITY Headquarters, Pierre's Mimes attack again taking hostages (including Dr. Schenker, Isaac Barnes and General Morgan Hawkins). Luckily a UNITY Intercept Team had just returned and were instructed by Bruno Lawrie to "get rid of those filthy mimes." As the team is cleaning out the mimes, Pierre takes over the intercom system and stars taunting the team. Pierre flees after the last of his mimes are defeated. :The second attack was played out in the co-op mission Mime to Kill. Knowing that Archer is traveling to the secret H.A.R.M. Underwater Base in the Aegean Sea, Pierre stations himself near the captured Armstrong and waits. Just before Archer can free Armstrong Pierre and his mimes attack. Using steam and firepower, Archer is able to kill Pierre, who dies in an over-dramatic and drawn out death scene worthy of a mime. Memorable quotes Pierre "I just wanted to say, Monsieur, that it is an honor to stand in the presence of the legendary Dmitrij Volkov. You are, without a doubt, the Michelangelo of murder." Volkov "Well, that's very kind of you." Pierre (looking at Volkov's injured state) "Monsieur Volkov, tell me who did this to you and I shall exact terrible vengeance." Volkov "It was a Skiing accident." Pierre (shyly) "Oh, I see." Trivia * John Armstrong provides the voice for Pierre the Mime King. John Armstrong also provided the voice for The Director, Man-Crates and Soviet Army soldiers. In Contract J.A.C.K., John Armstrong provided the voice for Il Pazzo. Category:Villains Category:No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way characters